Between Stags and Roses
by KSB Wiedzmin
Summary: Stannis, con mucho esfuerzo, pérdidas y sangre, consigue el Trono de hierro, perdiendo en el intento a su esposa e hija. Sabe que debe volver a casarse y aquí aparece Mace Tyrell, el eterno vendedor, a ofrecerle a su hija. Stannis la acepta y se casan. Aquí vereis parte de la relación entre ellos dos.
1. Chapter 1

**Primera parte de este particular "Margaennis". Desafio lanzado, desafio aceptado, desafio casi terminado.**

**Que disfrutes con la lectura, descerebrada Obara Greyback, Soly, Agente Soly-shoe y un largo etcetera. Espero qeu este dentro de las espectativas que**

** esperabas. No quisiera que terminara siendo un fraude de historia :/  
**

* * *

**Between Stags and Roses**

* * *

Uno de los guardias personales de Lady Olenna Redwine, Arryk o quizás Erryk, condujo tranquilamente a la joven Reina de regreso a la zona de baile. Ella colocó la mano en su duro y musculoso brazo y se lo acarició, mirándolo a los ojos y frunciendo los labios en una sonrisa secreta.

—Mi señora –dijo el alto y corpulento guardaespaldas con una potente voz–bailáis muy bien

—Gracias, Ser –respondió ella sonriendo. –pero recordad que debéis llamarme "alteza" o "Reina Margaery"; sobretodo delante de mi marido

—Disculpadme alteza, son los nervios del momento. No volverá a suceder.

Ella miró hacia otro lado, y dejó que sus ojos se cruzaran con los de su esposo. Él estaba sentado en el fondo de la sala agarrando con fuerza su copa de agua con limón, y mirándola directamente con el rostro casi inmóvil, de no ser por los ligeros movimientos de su mandíbula que indicaban su reconocido rechinar de dientes.

El Rey Stannis Baratheon observaba como su joven esposa bailaba con unos y con otros, mientras él se quedaba en segundo plano. La silla a su derecha, la que debería estar ocupada por Davos Seaworth, se encontraba vacía. No tardó en ser ocupada por una descarada niñita de melena morena. No sabía quién era ella, pero bien sabía a quién le recordaba. Bastó un instante para hacerle revivir todo aquello. El fuego, el acero, el azufre, el dolor y la muerte.

—Hola–le saludó la niña–me llamo Sheryane ¿y tú?

Hasta su nombre guardaba un cierto parecido. Siguió mirándola sin decir nada. No por no querer, sino porque era incapaz. La niña se marchó y se acercó a su madre. Era una Florent. Esas orejas solo podían ser de una Florent. Se llevó una mano invisible al pecho para sujetar su desbocado corazón. Bebió un largo trago de su copa, un trago que se tornó amargo y cenizo. Dejó con presteza la copa, y se marchó de su banquete de bodas. Necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba encontrarse con sus recuerdos y llorar a sus muertos.

Se encerró con pestillo en la habitación nupcial. Se apoyó contra la puerta, y fue deslizándose hasta quedar sentado. Fue cuestión de segundos lo que le llevó empezar a llorar débil y amargamente. Las lágrimas afloraron con timidez de sus ojos. Unos ojos que miraban impotentes al techo. Los cerró y viajó al pasado.

Volvía a estar en el muro frente a esa mujer que se autoproclamaba Reina de Poniente. Esa mujer de cabellera plateada y ojos violetas. Sin saber cómo, ni el motivo de semejante actuación criminal, esas tres bestias empezaron a descontrolarse, a pelearse entre ellas. El fuego corría en todas direcciones. Y en una de las exhalaciones del monstruo de color negro….ellas…ellas se calcinaron.

Se miró las palmas de las manos. Pese a que las quemaduras se habían curado casi por completo, aun notaba el calor bajo su piel. El calor que desprendía el cuerpo quemado de su pequeña, de su hija, de su Shireen. Por aquel entonces no se tenía permitido mostrar debilidad; estaba en guerra y no podía, no debía bajo ningún concepto mostrarse apenado, débil, frágil. Pero ya todo había llegado a su fin. Sus enemigos estaban muertos. Tenía su trono. Una nueva esposa concedida por cortesía de Mace Tyrell. Una nueva vida.

—Soy el Rey–gruñó entre dientes. Se levantó del suelo y se secó las lágrimas –esta no es la actitud de un Rey.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró de frente con su fiel confidente quien venía acompañado por uno de sus hijos pequeños. Concretamente con Steffon. Un muchachito de diez años, de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y un poco regordete.

—Majestad –citó Davos con voz solemne– ¿os encontráis bien? Tenéis mala cara

–Es la mía –respondió caminando de regresó al salón de fiestas–No tengo otra

Parecía que nadie había notado su ausencia. Ni siquiera se habían girado cuando entró de nuevo por las puertas. Pasó inadvertido entre las parejas que bailaban, y tomó asiento. Davos lo acompañó, después de dejar a Steffon con su madre, quien hablaba amistosamente con una de tantas personas a las que Stannis no reconocía.

—Enhorabuena por su enlace, alteza –las mejillas del contrabandista estaban algo enrojecidas. Ya tenía más de una copa encima–le deseo toda la felicidad posible

—No creo en la felicidad, Davos. Como no creo en ella.

Llegó el momento del encamamiento. Stannis se había negado en rotundo a que ambos fuesen desnudados en medio de todos. Pasó una vez por aquello, no lo repetiría nuevamente. Unidos por el brazo y vigilados por millares de ojos, fueron hasta la habitación nupcial. El Baratheon se acercó a la ventana. Estaba divisando el exterior, cuando tras él, escucho el deslizar del vestido de su joven prometida. Miró de soslayo, sus desnudez, pero rápidamente se concentró en las afueras. Margaery se acercó a él y antes de poder tocarle, se alejó reticente.

— ¿Qué os sucede?–preguntó la rosa sosteniéndose las manos frente a su zona genital

—Un viejo. –susurró a modo de respuesta. Se encontraba de espaldas, mirándose en un espejo de cuerpo entero– Soy un viejo que ahora debe acostarse con una niña que bien podría ser su hija

—Mi señor–poco a poco, fue cortando distancias– os haré ver que no soy ninguna niña, y os enseñaré a verme…

— ¿Cómo a una reina?–le interrumpió mirándola a los ojos desde el espejo

—No. –negó ella. Se colocó delante de él, siendo el reflejo de su desnudez lo que se mostraba en la superficie reflectante– Os enseñaré a verme como a vuestra esposa, como a la madre de vuestros futuros hijos

—Yo ya tengo una hija

—Sí, y está muerta. –le recordó con amargura–No debéis anclaros en el pasado. Tenéis que mirar al futuro

— ¿Y vos sois ese futuro?

—Si

—Una niña que se cree mujer y a la que llaman Reina

—Una mujer casada con un hombre que la mira como una niña, a la que no desea entre sus brazos. Yo a ese hombre le diría que si no toma a esta niña que realmente es una mujer, su linaje terminará con él; y no creo que quiera eso, después de lo que le costó llegar a su trono y todo lo que perdió en el camino para alcanzarlo

Se miraron a los ojos a través del cristal. Stannis rechinó los dientes como respuesta a la gran verdad que Margaery había dicho. Por su lado, ella sonrió con picardía, al saber verse victorioso es aquella peculiar escaramuza matrimonial. Poco después, Stannis le rodeó la cintura con una mano, mientras que con la otra, le acariciaba uno de sus jóvenes y turgentes pechos.

—-¿Es esto lo que queréis? ¿Qué os toque? ¿Qué os penetre? Pues decídmelo a las claras y directamente. No me gustan los juegos de palabras. Los Tyrell os creéis muy inteligentes por estar siempre hablando entre líneas. Pero no lo sois más que cualquier otro. Y os olvidáis con quien tratáis. – la mano con la que le tocaba el pecho, pasó rápidamente a sujetarle la mandíbula–no tendré juventud, ni garbo, ni carisma; a falta de ello, poseo agudeza, inteligencia y astucia; cualidades que no han sido mermadas por los años. Harías bien en recordarlo.

— ¿Vais a seguir hablando mucho tiempo más?

A la derecha de ambos, una mesa con unos floreros adornaba la estancia. El venado los barrió con el brazo, y elevó en el aire a la que era su Reina, sentándola sobre la superficie de roble barnizada. Actos como aquellos, se los tomaba con rapidez. Cuando primero empezara, antes terminaría. No era hombre de placeres carnales. Margaery al ver que su esposo, solo tenía intenciones de desanudarse las lazadas de los calzones, lo paró en seco.

— No. Quitároslo todo. Desnudaros para vuestra esposa.–le susurró delicadamente al oído– Sois un hombre que siempre hace lo que debe, cuando la causa por la que lucha es justa. Os entregáis en cuerpo y alma, tal y como habéis demostrado en la guerra. –le acaricia con el dorso de la mano, una mejilla –Que esta batalla solo sea de dos, no significa que sea menos importante que las demás. Las pequeñas cosas, son las que tienen recompensas más gratificantes, alteza.

Las manos de ella trabajaban rápido, en cuanto a quitar ropa se refería. Prenda por prenda, todas terminaron en el suelo, como objetos olvidados que no existían.

— Como me excitan vuestras cicatrices. Marcas de guerra. –fue rozándole con cuidado cada cicatriz, con la delicadeza que una enfermera emplea al toca las heridas de un enfermo antes de curarlo–La del cuello, la del antebrazo. Esta del pectoral, y la del vientre.

Tras un primer contacto visual, la Tyrell, rodeó con los brazos el cuello del rey y con las piernas, la cadera. Luego, lo besó como solo una mujer besa a su marido. Fueron hasta la cama, donde Stannis se tumbó de espaldas al colchón, quedando Margaery encima de él y con los dedos de las manos entrelazados.

Nunca antes se había tomado tanto tiempo en el acto sexual; ni con su difunta esposa, ni con la mujer roja. Esta flor era distinta; pedía y daba a cantidades iguales. Era juguetona como un gato y salvaje como un león. Más de una vez le clavó las uñas en la espalda, y más de una vez le hizo pensar que no era una niña.

Unas horas después Margaery Tyrell despertó, y al darse la vuelta en la cama para ver de frente a su esposo, vio que él no estaba. Se puso una bata de seda verde por encima, y fue en su busca. Lo encontró en la pequeña habitación anexionada que hacía a veces de despacho, asomado en la ventana.

— Tu hijita y tu difunta esposa ¿verdad? –se agarró de su brazo. No hizo ademán por soltarse. Tampoco parecía incómodo con ello– Por eso te marchaste tan precipitadamente durante el banquete

— Selyse…Selyse me era leal, fiel…pero nunca significo nada para mí, solo se trataba de la madre de mi hija

Stannis se separó de la Tyrell, para sentarse en la silla detrás del pequeño escritorio de trabajo. Margaery para hacerse notar más, fue hacia él, y le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

—Nunca la amé…no se merecía morir como murió; ni tampoco el desprecio que le di durante todo nuestro matrimonio. Tendría que haberla hecho más feliz

—Hicisteis todo lo que estaba en vuestra mano –rodeó la silla; luego, se sentó en sus piernas y llevó las manos, a cada lado de las mejillas de su melancólico esposo. –Dejar de fustigaros por ello

—No hice suficiente. Podría haber hecho más, pero no lo hice. Ella no tenía la culpa de ser como era. Y yo no hice más que hundirla en su miseria y desgracia.

—Peores maridos han conocido otras mujeres. Hombres maltratadores, violadores. Hombres que se acuestan con sus hijas. No habéis hecho nada de eso, asique para mí, habéis sido un buen marido.

Permanecieron allí sentados por unos minutos más. Nada se oía, solo el silencio, y los corazones palpitando en el interior de sus pechos. Stannis no parecía muy puesto en irse a dormir, por lo que su Reina flor, tuvo que empujarlo hacia la cama.

Cuando Margaery Tyrell le abrazaba bajo las sabanas y le arrullaba en el oído, parecía que todos los malos recuerdos desaparecían, y el dolor quedaba atrás. Cerró los ojos, suspiró, y se dejó invadir por los sueños, notando al mismo tiempo, la desnuda y tersa piel de aquella rosa, contra la suya propia. Y antes de decir un definitivo adiós a la realidad, escuchó de los labios de su recientemente nombrada esposa unas palabras que apenas le eran reconocibles, pues hacia demasiados años que no las escuchaba "Os haré feliz".


	2. Chapter 2

**Damas y caballeros, les presento la segunda parte de este peculiar "Margaennis". Finalmente, después de mucho divagar, llegué a la conclusión de que constará unicamente de tres partes. Espero que disfruten de la lectura. Me despido. Gracias.**

* * *

**VIAJE A ALTOJARDIN - Travel To Highgarden  
**

* * *

El sonido de una mano llamando a su puerta devolvió a Stannis a la realidad. No sabía qué hora era, solo que ya eran dos días los que la Reina y él llevaban en Altojardín. Willas Tyrell no había podido asistir al enlace de su hermana, y mucho menos darles los regalos por el compromiso al matrimonio. Por esa razón, abandonaron la capital. Por eso, y para tomarse un pequeño respiro del bullicio que se vivía en Desembarco del Rey.

El rostro que lo esperaba al otro lado de la puerta, era el de su joven esposa. Lucía en el cuello el hermoso y brillante colgante de esmeraldas verdes con el que la había obsequiado su hermano mayor.

—Siempre trabajando–le reprendió usando el tono que una madre emplea para regañar a su hijo a modo de broma, solo para ver la cara que se le queda

—Ser Rey lo es a tiempo completo–respondió alejándose con semblante duro. Para Stannis nunca nada era una broma–ser Reina también.

Margaery se sonrió y corrió a engancharse del brazo de su esposo, quien se detuvo en medio del pasillo al notar la presa.

—Era una broma–le dijo acariciándole la mejilla con la mano. Con la misma, le hizo inclinar el rostro para darle un beso–eso es lo que me gusta de ti; siempre trabajando sin descanso para tu gente.

—Deberíamos ir a la comida con vuestra abuela. A su edad no es bueno alterar sus horarios–retomaron su camino–podría morirse

— ¿Eso era una broma mi Rey?–preguntó jovial

—No, no soy ningún bromista.

—A mí me ha sonado a broma –se aclara la garganta e intenta imitar el tono vocal de Stannis—_A su edad no es bueno alterar sus horarios, podría morirse_ –se ríe–eso, querido, era una broma.

—Una espantosa–reconoció

Los jardines en los que Lady Olenna les esperaban, eran todo un marco floral. A su alrededor, la adornaban más de cuatro tonalidades diferentes de verdes, y un sinfín de flores varias. La anciana, con una sonrisa y un gesto de la mano, les indicó que tomaran asiento frente a ella. Los criados colocaron los cubiertos, en un silencio que estaba siendo utilizado para que el venado estudiara a la vieja rosa, y viceversa. Allí eran tres, pero los sirvientes habían puesto cuatro cubiertos.

—Querida, ¿por qué no vas a buscar a Willas? Se está retrasando

—Ahora mismo, abuela.

Se estudiaron en silencio unos segundos más. Una de las cosas que más le habían sorprendido a Stannis, era que la anciana, no estaba escoltada por los gemelos Redwine. Aunque estando allí, en casa, tampoco es que fuera del todo necesario. También podía ser que tramara algo. Y entonces empezó.

— ¿La tomáis todas las noches?

—Nuestra vida privada no es asunto suyo –los criados también se habían retirado por orden expresa de Olenna; por eso mismo, Stannis se sirvió su propia agua con limón.

—Esa evasiva, no significa más que un rotundo "no"–el Baratheon bebía sin quitarle el ojo de encima, y ella sonreía–¿Por qué? ¿Es vieja? ¿Fea? ¿Tiene bigote?

— ¿Creéis que soy como Renly? ¿Cómo Joffrey? ¿Cómo Tommen y sus gatos?–bufó– No me gustan los gatos, ni las personas que se comportan como ellos

— ¿Qué tienen que ver los gatos con acostarse con mi nieta?–preguntó con alevosía, y untando un panecillo con queso blanco

—Son altaneros, mezquinos, cobardes, caprichosos e interesados. –los rostros de ambas continuaban pareciendo caras talladas en piedra; ninguno se inmutaba sobre lo que decía el otro– ¿Conocéis a alguien que sea así?

—Margaery desde luego que no. Ella es como una perrita. Comprensiva, dulce y leal

— ¿Perrita?…eso es un diminutivo. Ella me dice que no es una niña, perrita no es idóneo. Es más correcto decir que es una Perra

—Willas querido, ya era hora.

Willas Tyrell, el hijo mayor de Lord Mace Tyrell y Lady Alerie Hightower, era un joven tullido y cojo, que supo sobreponerse a su discapacidad, convirtiéndose en un estudioso, y afamado criador de halcones, sabuesos y caballos. Se sentó al lado de su abuela.

—Después de la comida le haré entrega de mi regalo, alteza –anunció Willas cortésmente– ya está preparada

— ¿No puedes anunciarnos de que se trata, hermano?

—Lo siento, me gustaría que fuera una sorpresa

—Grata, espero–intervino Lady Olenna

—Esa es mi intención abuela.

Cuando terminaron, fueron hasta una colina donde Willas quien se había adelantado al grupo, les aguardaba con un ave apoyada en su enguantada mano. Era increíble cómo se parecían. ¿Podrían ser parientes?

—Alteza, le presento a _Justicia de los cielos_

Un criado le entregó a Stannis un guante protector. En cuanto se lo puso, Willas le pasó el ave. Era una joven hembra de azor de color rojizo y de grandes ojos naranjas. Bien podría haberse tratado de la hija de Ala Altiva.

Stannis alzó el brazo, y el pájaro echó a volar. Sus alas resultaban cortas para su tamaño, y tenía los extremos de las mismas redondeados; al mismo tiempo, su cola era proporcionalmente larga, y barreada con cuatro franjas oscuras. Esas características le permitían una gran movilidad y capacidad de maniobra en aquel ambiente de densa vegetación, aunque en el lugar donde estaban, apenas hubiera.

Sin saber exactamente el motivo, Justicia de los cielos se reveló y atacó levemente a Stannis, provocándole una pequeña herida cerca del ojo derecho. Solo las dos rosas más jóvenes se alarmaron por el accidente.

—Lo siento alteza, –se apresuró a disculparse Willas mientras atrapaba al ave y le ponía una capucha negra en la cabeza– no entiendo que le ha podido llevar a semejante acto de desobediencia. Es muy buena.

—Yo si lo sé. –Se adelantó a decir Margaery, mientras que con un pañuelo de lino blanco le limpiaba la herida– Se ha sentido amenazado por vuestro poder. El poder de un Rey

—Sí, Seguro que ha sido eso–respondió él, sin convencimiento y mirando de soslayo a la llamada Reina de las Espinas

—Bueno, si la corona no hace al Rey como siempre decís. Los ojos tampoco ¿verdad?

— ¡Abuela!–reprendió la joven Reina– Con lo bonitos que los tiene. No me gustaría que perdiera ninguno.

—Tienes razón querida, es lo único bonito que tiene, mejor no perderlo

Esa misma noche, Stannis se refugió temprano en el amparo de la solitaria habitación. Margaery llegaría más tarde, dado que su abuela quería tener una conversación privada con su nieta. Aquello solo podía traducirse como conversación de mujeres.

El monarca se metió de lleno en los mismos papeles que lo habían tenido absorto durante toda la mañana. Nada más sentarse y ojearlos, tuvo una corazonada. Había algo que fallaba en su matrimonio. Se levantó y caminó distraídamente por el cuarto. De pronto, se detuvo frente a la cómoda donde su esposa guardaba la ropa interior. Permaneció pensativo un instante, y después abrió uno de los cajones. Lo que vio solo era ropa; aun así, algo le llevó a rebuscar entre ella. Y lo encontró.

Una media hora más tarde, Stannis estaba sentado sobre la cama, cuando Margaery entró con un sonriente semblante. Le acompañó sentándose a su lado.

—Mmm que serio–dijo apoyándose en su hombro; se aproximó a su oreja y le susurró–que sexy

—Tengo algo para ti–se la quitó de encima con desprecio y se levantó

— ¿Un regalo? ¿Por eso estás tan serio? ¿Temes que me guste?

—A quien no le gusta es a mí…–gruñó entre dientes y le arrojó el paquetito que había tenido entre las manos a la cama–…té de la luna

Margaery Tyrell se quedó blanca. Intentó acercarse a su esposo, pero él se alejaba. No la quería cerca, sentía repugnancia. Aquello era traición. Y aunque era una que debiera pagarse con la muerte, si podría pagarse con la reclusión, a no ser que su joven rosa le convenciera de lo contrario.

— ¿Así es como piensas darme un heredero? ¿Tomando esa mierda? Tú cometido, tú deber–se giró para mirarla. Estaba a punto de llorar…lágrimas de cocodrilo, pensó el venado; por eso endureció más su tono, pero sin abandonar el temple– es darme hijos. ¿Por qué crees que me casé contigo, mujer? ¿Para jugar a mamás y papás?...eres despreciable.

Otro cualquiera, se habría marchado de un portazo. Pero Stannis estaba hecho de otra pasta. Se marchó molesto y ofendido, pero no iracundo. Margaery por el contrario, debía hablar con su abuela para que la aconsejara. Tenía que arreglar la situación.

Más tarde en la noche, a orillas del Mander, Margaery Tyrell fue a buscar, a implorar y desear el perdón de su esposo Rey. Para ello, debería usar sus armas de mujer; porque aunque no lo expresara abiertamente, sabía que él se derretía cuando la tenía cerca y con actitud cariñosa.

Encontró a su marido tirando piedrecitas al agua, con un modo bastante desinteresado. Fue acercándose a su espalda sin hacer ruido, y entonces se abrazó a él.

—Mi amor…

Stannis movió un brazo hacia atrás, con el que agarró de la muñeca a Margaery. A continuación, la desplazó frente a él, haciendo que entrara en la orilla del rio, mojándosele así el bajo del vestido. Margaery lo acariciaría, de no ser porque Stannis también le sujetó la otra muñeca, quedando a merced del Rey.

—Fui benévolo con tu familia. Se hizo un entierro digno a tu hermano Loras pese a que era un traidor. Acepté tu mano, acepte el perdón para la casa Tyrell. Lo único pido a cambio es un heredero. Debí mataros a todos. Nadie se ríe de mi.–Margaery se arrodilló e inclinó la cabeza avergonzada. Stannis tiró de sus manos hacia arriba, levantándola–levántate. Deja de jugar. Deja de reírte de mí, no soy ningún tonto. –el rostro de la joven se veía demacrado por el dolor y la vergüenza. Las lágrimas se debatían por salir–¿y ahora que te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué quieres?

—No quiero un padre para mis hijos con tú–le confesó. Al venado se le desencajó la mirada–por eso el té de la luna. Quiero que el padre de mis hijos los llene de besos, de palabras bonitas, de risas. Sois un buen Rey; pero como marido sois todo frialdad, seriedad y casi hasta brusco. Quiero calidez, amor, ternura. –Le golpeó en el pecho con fuerza, para luego apoyada en él, seguir hablando con dolor sentido–Sufro por la impaciencia de no saber si tu boca besa de verdad, tiemblo cuando imagino tus manos puestas sobre mi cuerpo…dime que sí me quieres, dime sólo esa mentira

Stannis gruñó. Luego, la agarró con fuerza del brazo. Se miraron a los ojos antes de que hiciera disminuir la presión del agarre, y le acariciara con abnegada ternura del hombro al codo. Después, la tomó del cuello acercándola hacia sí. Pegó los labios a su oído y le susurró.

—Te querré cuando me des un hijo. –se distancia–hasta entonces, no

— ¡Dime una cosa! –le gritó para llamar su atención, y no siguiera marchándose. Stannis retrocedió de nuevo hasta su lado– ¿Hay algo que te guste de mí?

—Me gusta tu catálogo de besos tempranos, ver tu cara al amanecer y el olor de tu sien; me gusta que te desnudes caminando antes de regresar a enseñarme el camino a ese mundo que descubro cuando quieres jugar–hizo ademan por irse, pero rectifico–ser frio, serio y rígido, no es condicionante para ser mal padre. Hazme un hijo, y no te haré la vida desdichada como se la hice a Selyse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercera y última entrega de este peculiar Margaennis. Reto concluido Soly. Espero que te agradara :3. A la espera de cualquier otro desafio que me quieras hacer los usuarios del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar.**

* * *

**HEREDEROS- HEIRS**

* * *

Los rayos de luz entraron tímidos por la ventana. Stannis arrugó la nariz molesto por ellos. Bufó ligeramente y se dio media vuelta en la cama. No le apetecía levantarse aún, pese a que sabía que debía hacerlo; sobre todo porque en unas pocas horas llegaría desde Invernalia Lord Bran Stark y su esposa Meera Reed, además del hermano de ésta.

Margaery se había despertado por los movimientos de su esposo. Le sonrió, y él le miró la tripa. Si el gran maestre estaba en lo cierto, en menos de una quincena, saldría de cuentas. Escucharon unos pequeños pasos procedentes del pasillo, y después vieron como la puerta se abría muy lentamente. Del otro lado, asomó una pequeña carita redondeada, de ojos azules y pelo azabache. El pequeño, que no tenía más de cinco años, entró en la habitación, se acercó a su madre, y se arrodilló frente a la voluminosa barriga.

—Hola, soy yo. –le dijo el pequeño poniendo una manita en la tripa, al tiempo que sus padres lo miraban con ternura– ¿Cómo va ahí dentro? Aquí toda la gente habla de la crisis. Cuando conozcas a papá y a mamá los vas a ver raros, pero no son así, es que están preocupados. ¿Pero sabes qué? Yo quiero que vengas, quiero que juguemos juntos. Y tengo muchas cosas para ti; como mis jubones, mis espadas; bueno, mis galletas son mías, pero un día te los dejo probar – menea la tripa- vamos, sal ya.

Una sonriente Margaery Tyrell, levantó en volandas al chiquillo, poniéndolo en medio de ella, y del padre. El pequeño, le quitó las mantas al padre, las dobló para que abultaran más, y se las colocó a la madre encima de la barriga.

— ¿Qué haces, Renly?–preguntó Stannis tirando de su hijo hacia atrás, y posándolo en el suelo

—Eres un dormilón papá, eres el Rey, no puedes estar todo el día en metido en la cama –Margaery se reía a su espalda– además, mamá necesita calor en la tripa, para que mi hermano salga primero. ¿Soy el único que se preocupa por el bebé? Deberías darle calor a mamá por las noches, para que nazca primero. Quiero jugar con él.

—Papá es muy malo ¿a qué si Renly?–da unas palmaditas en el colchón–ven cielo, metete aquí conmigo

El chiquillo sonrió de oreja a oreja, saltó sobre el padre y se abrazó a la embarazadísima Margaery.

—Para, para, que ya me levanto–tranquilizaba Stannis a su inquieto primogénito, el cual, no había parado de darle pataditas en la espalda para que se levantara de una vez–si yo tengo que levantarme enano, tú también deberías

—No–contestó frunciendo el ceño y rechinando los dientes con jovialidad–mi deber es cuidar a mamá. Que por tu culpa está gorda, con un niño dentro, porque no la has cuidado bien. ¿Qué le has hecho para que este así?

—A ti te lo voy a contar–citó con ironía.

Para la hora de la comida, ya habían llegado los invitados. En la mesa, se encontraban a parte de los Reyes y sus tres invitados, el pequeño Renly y Davos. La visita no era algo casual, ni informal. Al parecer, Jojen Reed, había sido atormentado por unos sueños que atañían principalmente a la corona.

—Está muerta, la vi consumirse en las llamas, como vi a muchos durante la guerra. Davos puede corroborarlo, él estaba conmigo cuando sucedió

—Los sueños de mi hermano no mientes alteza

—Yo tampoco.

— ¿Un poco más de pescado?–preguntaba Margaery para calmar la conversación.

—Una mujer roja emergerá de la boca del infierno; traerá caos y destrucción a su paso. –relataba Jojen Reed

—Un ciervo negro la combatirá –añadía Lord Bran

— ¿Me veis con cara de negro?

—Se refiere al cabello, majestad –indicaba Meera

—Pues papá no es. Papá está calvo.

—Los sueños, sueños son. Al igual que las profecías, que las visiones, son muy cuestionables. Confié una vez en los poderes divinos, poderes que me llevaron a perder a una esposa y a una hija. No volveré a caer en el mismo error dos veces.

—Pero alteza…

—No quiero oír hablar más del tema ¿os queda claro Lord Stark? –Bran agachó la cabeza–Bien.

—Papá–interrumpió el pequeño con vergüenza. Stannis le miró con el rostro aun molesto–tengo pis

—Ven cariño, yo te acompaño

—Pero mamá, tu eres una chica…–mira a Davos–…y ser Davos…bueno él…me da miedo su mano sin dedos.

Stannis se levantó arrastrando la silla, y levantó en volandas a su hijo. Le besó la mejilla, y luego volvió a bajarlo al suelo, llevándoselo de la mano.

—Renly…haces justicia a tu nombre.


End file.
